


Twilight

by jezebel



Category: Alias
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing her is the best part of Eric's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 4. Slight AU. Some minor season 5 spoilers.

"Hmmm. Two down. Four Letters. Everyone's greatest enemy." Eric mused aloud as he sucked on the end of his pencil.

"Sark?" He joked, making himself smile. "Well, I suppose not everyone would get that. What about two across?"

Weiss chewed on the end of his pencil nervously as he looked at the clue. "Evening; Dusk. Eight Letters. I guess that must be twilight." He answered, taking his pencil and filling in the letters.

"Four across." Weiss looked at the clue, chewed on his lip and then silently filled in the answer. He did not think that she would want to hear the clue to which the answer was 'mother'.

"Two down. Four letters. T something M something. Everyone's greatest enemy?" He asked again.

"Time." A voice said from behind him, startling Eric into turning around. "Time is everyone's enemy."

"Syd." Eric said, seeing the heavily pregnant Sydney Bristow entering the room. "Should you be on your feet?"

Weiss knew that she was eight months pregnant and it had been a hard few months.

"We were just here visiting his daddy." Sydney said, rubbing her stomach. "I thought I would pop in and see how you guys are doing."

Eric smiled and squeezed Nadia's hand.

"We’re okay." He said. "We read the paper and now we're doing the crossword. Not that your sister is much use." To anyone else the words would be just another of Eric Weiss's jokes but Sydney knew him too well to know that he was using his humour to deflect the pain he was feeling inside.

"No change?" Sydney asked, although it was a pointless question. She knew that since they returned from Russia there had been no change in her sister's condition.

"No, but I'm still hopeful." Weiss said. Inside he could feel the hope fading but he would not tell Sydney that. He didn't want anyone to know what he was feeling inside.

"You want some help with the crossword?" Sydney asked.

"No, we're okay." Weiss responded, knowing that it was hard for Sydney to be here. She blamed herself for what happened to Nadia and the guilt was not good for the baby.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

He was alone again with Nadia and casting the crossword aside he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, smiling as he remembered how she had blushed the first time he had done that. They had been at work in APO and she was convinced that her father would be watching.

Weiss' happy thoughts ceased as he was again reminded of Arvin Sloane, a man who was currently rotting in isolation in a cell that was too good for him. It was nothing compared to the prison Nadia faced, locked in her own mind with no escape from the madness.

It surprised Eric that the only person that had really been there for Nadia since their ordeal was Jack. Mr Bristow had his own pains to deal with from Russia and the brief resurrection of his wife but he had put that aside and arranged this private care facility first for Nadia, and then after the accident for Vaughn too. Jack had found a safe house in the middle of a nice suburban area and arranged for all of the equipment and staff that would be needed for their long-term care.

Weiss was the only one that visited Nadia now. Everyone had come by in the first few weeks but after the second month they had more excuses not to visit. Vaughn's move to the next room created a brief resurgence in interest but it soon waned as Vaughn too was moved to the back of their minds when the more pressing matters of saving the world were again brought to the fore.

Eric didn't blame them, Marshall and Carrie had enough to worry about with Mitchell growing rapidly and another on the way and Jack was busy looking after Sydney and the imminent arrival of his first grandchild, but sometimes Eric wished that just once they would come by to see her. Weiss hoped that their friendship with him would be enough to bring a visit but no one even asked him about Nadia anymore.

He wasn't going to give up on Nadia though. He had the closest thing to happiness he had ever found with her and Eric could not easily turn his back on that. He could not turn his back on her. Everyone in Nadia's life, everyone that she had ever loved, had left her at some point and he didn't want to be one of those people.

A police siren wailed in the distance pulling Eric's mind from his thoughts and he wiped his tears away. Weiss chided himself for getting sentimental and picked up the paper turning back to the crossword.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, speaking to his unhearing lover. "Five Across. Six letters..." Weiss trailed off as he realised that his heart was no longer in doing the crossword. He had already told her about his day but he didn't think that Nadia would mind if he just sat with her for a while. The doctors told him that they were not sure she even knew he was there at all.

Eric's mind settled again to what Sydney had said. Time is everyone's greatest enemy. Perhaps it was but Weiss wasn't scared of this adversary. He wasn't going anywhere and for Nadia he had all the time in the world.

***

The End.


End file.
